secret grave
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: A cop decides to dig into Mort Raineys case and catch him but the deeper she digs he more she falls in love with the killer but Shooter's back.......................


TITLE: Secret Grave  
  
AUTHOR: ANGEL  
  
RATING: PG-13 for violence thematic elements and gore.  
  
SUMMARY: Kansas Riley is one of the best cops in new york when she decides to go after Mort Rainey she goes undercover as his neighbor but the deeper she digs into the truth the more in love she falls with him and he her but Shooter is back and he's ready for a kill and now he has a partner.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Secret window except loving it and Johnny Depp is SOOOOOOOOO cute.  
  
A/N: takes place a YEAR after the movie and in my story Shooter is real and his partner is a ghost.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Hey Kansas great job on the johansen case"s a man about 44 said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you"Smiled a lady about 33 with brown hair way past her shoulder to about the middle of her back it was in a pony tail she had blue eyes.  
  
"so what are you doing next?"  
  
"I'm going after the tashmore lake killer morton Rainey"She said flatly.  
  
"Really?how are you gonna do that?"  
  
"I'm going undercover as his new neighbor"  
  
"Well good luck call me if you need any help"  
  
"I will thanks Rick"She said walking out the door.  
  
Her car was already packed and all she had to do was drive to tashmore.  
  
When she reached the house it was about maybe half a mile from Mort Raineys.  
  
she could walk back and forth easily the hosue was a newly built cabin.  
  
pulling into the drive she walked up the steps into the cottage.  
  
her furniture and most of her stuff was already there.  
  
After unlocking the door she went back to her car to get her two bags.  
  
She opened the trunk and was picking up bags when she felt an icey hand on her shoulder.  
  
She screamed and quickly spun around dropping the bags.  
  
to come face to face with Mort Rainey.  
  
He was better looking in person.  
  
"hello ma'am" he said with a smile.  
  
"uh...........hello"  
  
"you new here?"  
  
"Yes yes I am"  
  
"Well I'm your new neighbor I live down that road"He said pionting to a dirt road.  
  
"I'm Kansas wellington"She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Mort Rainey"  
  
"Nice to meet you"she said tucking her long brown hair behind her right ear and reaching for her bags.  
  
"Here let me help you"he said picking both up.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"it's no problem ma'am really"  
  
"so Mr.Rainey why do you live way out here?"  
  
"oh about a year ago I was accused of something I didn't do so nobody bought this cabin"  
  
"So Mr.Rainey what do you do?"  
  
"Mort and I'm a writer"  
  
"Oh yes you're th author of the book secret window"  
  
"yeah that was my favorite"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"You liked it that a man burried his wife in a what was it?"she asked  
  
"Corn field"  
  
"oh yes corn field"She glanced down the road wondering if maybe he had one.  
  
"so where are you from?"  
  
"Manhatten"She said holding the door for him to go in.  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"what do you do?"He asked setting her bags on the couch.  
  
"I.........train dogs"it wasn't a lie she did for all her years in college.  
  
"really?I got a dog his name is chico2 would you mind looking at him?"  
  
"no I wouldn't mind at all"  
  
"Great we can walk"  
  
"If you don't mind my asking why is he named Chico 2?"  
  
"Chico my old dog died a year ago"  
  
"OH I'm sorry"  
  
"it's ok he was old"  
  
"you live alone?'  
  
"Yeah.....kansas is an odd name"  
  
"Yeah my mom was from kansas she died when she had me"  
  
"oh I'm sorry"  
  
They reahced his house she glanced around and saw no corn field in front of the house or at the sides.  
  
a white huskey met them at the door.  
  
"Hey Chico this is Miss Wellington she's your new teahcer"  
  
"Kansas you can call me Kansas"  
  
"Well Kansas would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"yeah that'd be nice"  
  
"Great I'll go fix it then make yourself at home"He said dissapearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok"  
  
As soon as he was gone she ran to the back door and looked outside.  
  
She saw a corn field and stepped off the porch into the corn stalks.  
  
Pushing some a side she went in looking for any sign something was hidden.  
  
walking on the soft siol she moved the stalks and walked around.  
  
At last she tripped over something hard.  
  
she fell down and then got on the knees and dug into the soil to see what tripped her.  
  
digging she gasped when she found a sneaker laying next to a purse.  
  
it wasn't until she clamed down she realised she was lost in the corn.  
  
"MORT!!! HELP I'M LOST MORT!!!"She stood up and headed in the direction she thought was the hosue.  
  
"MORT!!"She moved a few more stalks glad she wore pants and sneaked instead of shorts because the corn was scraping her arms.  
  
"MORT I'M LOST!!"  
  
Then out of nowhere he grabbed her by the arms and jerked her out of the corn.  
  
"DON'T GO IN THE CORN DON'T YOU EVER GO IN THERE!!"He yelled shaking her.  
  
Kicking him in the knees she took him down and ran to her house in terror.  
  
If she had her gun or handcuffs she wouldn't run but she didn't have them or enough evidence yet she'd have to stay longer.  
  
She ran into her house slammed the door and did all 5 locks then slid down the door panting.  
  
after about two hours she was in her loft reading a book by Mort rainey.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"who is it?"She called before opening the door.  
  
"It's me Mort"  
  
"go away please just go away"  
  
"I'm sorry I freaked out really I just want to be your friend"  
  
Slowly she opened the door.  
  
"I....I...brought you this"He said handing her a single long stem yellow rose.'  
  
She took the rose looked at it then back at him.  
  
"yellow rose means friendship"He stated.  
  
"Thank in"She said with a smile.  
  
HE stepped inside.  
  
"I'm sorry I just ran off I was........startled"She said going into the kitchen.  
  
"it's ok"  
  
"Why were you so upset?"She asked turning on her tape recorder that was extremely tiny she carried everywhere.  
  
"My wife planted it she died and I just don't like people messing it up"He said softly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry"she said turning the recorder off and setting the rose in a cup filled with water.  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"would you like a drink?"  
  
"No thank you"  
  
Walking back into the living room she sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry I would like to take you to dinner to night"  
  
"ok what time?" she asked looking to see it was 7.  
  
"nine"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"i'll pick you up then"  
  
"ok"  
  
Mort got up wan walked out the door.  
  
Kansas went into her room to change.  
  
At nine she was ready.  
  
She had on an all black dress with long sleeve it was off the shoulders and came to her knees it was silk with a red silk wrap around belt tied in a small bow on the back her hair was down she had hoop silver earrings and silver shoes.  
  
"ok remember your the trianings for this 1 make him fall in love with you 2 don't kiss with your eyes closed...."Her thoguhts were cut short when he knocked on her door.  
  
All she could remember was her trainer telling her " never kiss with your eyes closed Kansas it means something when you do it means your not pretending" 


End file.
